Bring me to life
by FleurCannibale
Summary: OS Arthur/Morgane Arthur venait à nouveau de frôler la mort,cette fois j'avais réellement cru le perdre,je n'avais plus la force de jouer au chat et à la souris,j'avais juste besoin d'être auprès de lui pour que nous nous ramenions mutuellement à la vie


**Bring me to life**

_Disclaimer : L'univers de Merlin ne m'appartient pas._

_Cet OS se passe après la saison 1._

POV Morgane

Arthur était sauvé, cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures, presque un jour que je le savais et pourtant je n'avais toujours pas pu me résoudre à aller le voir. Lorsqu'il était encore souffrant il m'avait été impossible d'aller à son chevet, c'était viscéral, je ne pouvais pas rentrer et le voir mourir. Surtout je ne voulais pas garder cette image de lui, si il mourrait je voulais garder en mémoire l'homme avec qui je me disputais sans cesse, qui était brave et courageux et par-dessus tout qui faisait que mon cœur s'emballait dès que je me trouvais près de lui. Je ne l'avais jamais vu affaibli et je savais que son ego aurait été blessé de savoir que j'avais assisté à sa lente agonie.

Alors j'étais resté devant la porte de sa chambre, dans cette petite cache qui se trouve dans le couloir. J'y suis restée prostrée, pleurant et priant pour qu'il survive. Pendant ces instants abominables les seules pensées qui me réconfortaient étaient suicidaires. Je savais déjà que je ne pourrais pas vivre après sa mort, je me sentais attachée à lui par des liens indestructibles et je n'avais pas ma place dans un monde où il n'existait plus.

Mais maintenant ce cauchemar avait pris fin, il était sauf !

J'avais envie de me ruer dans sa chambre mais mon absence à son chevet me semblait désormais honteuse. Il avait souffert et je n'avais pas été à ses côtés, je me haïssais pour ça.

Pourtant je ne pouvais me passer de sa présence plus longtemps, j'avais besoin de le voir et de m'assurer qu'il était hors de danger alors doucement je poussais la lourde porte de ses appartements.

Il était assis dans un fauteuil, contemplant silencieusement les flammes de la cheminée, seul un bandage autour de son bras trahissait le fait qu'il venait de frôler la mort.

Lorsqu'il me vit un sourire vint fleurir sur son visage et une étincelle naquit dans ses yeux.

Ses yeux…

J'aimais son regard plus que de raison, surtout après avoir cru que je ne le croiserais plus jamais. Ses yeux étaient tel un océan et je m'y noyais. Pendant ces heures sombres j'avais pensé à me jeter à la mer, ça aurait été un symbole, durant mon existence je m'étais noyé dans le bleu de ses yeux et je quitterais cette terre en me noyant dans le bleu de la mer.

Je chassais ces pensées morbides de mon esprit, maintenant la mort m'aurait été insupportable car elle m'aurait arraché à lui.

Nous étions silencieux, lui aussi détaillait mes traits sans un mot puis il se décida enfin à parler.

__Vous êtes la personne que je voulais le plus voir et vous venez en dernier, ironique non ? _

Je baissais les yeux, je savais qu'il n'avait pas dit ça pour me blesser, qu'il avait juste voulu masquer le véritable sens de sa phrase sous ce pique pour ne pas me dire directement que j'étais celle qu'il désirait le plus voir mais je m'en voulais de n'être pas venu plus tôt.

__Guenièvre était avec vous pour vous réconforter d'après ce que j'ai compris, _lançais-je acide

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et je regrettais aussitôt ma phrase. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je lui avais dit cela, ma colère était ridicule mais j'avais secrètement haït tous ceux qui avaient été à son chevet, même ma fidèle Guenièvre, surtout elle en fait.

Le rire d'Arthur me tira de mes pensées.

__Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes jalouse de votre petite servante tout de même ? _demanda-t-il hilare

Je rougis violemment et me sermonnais intérieurement pour ma bêtise. Arthur quant à lui continuait à rire mais gémit soudain, son hilarité ayant réveillé la douleur de sa blessure. Il tenta de se masser l'épaule mais je m'approchais de lui et posais ma main sur la sienne pour arrêter son geste.

__Laissez-moi faire, _dis-je doucement

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête puis retira lentement, comme à regret, sa main de la mienne pour me laisser examiner sa blessure.

Je lui enlevais son écharpe puis sa chemise, aussitôt mes joues prirent une teinte rosée et il détourna son regard tandis que je posais ma main sur son torse. Je sentis les battements de son cœur s'accélérer sous mes doigts tandis que le mien se mettait aussi à battre plus fort. En jetant un regard furtif à son visage je vis qu'il avait également rougi.

Je fis courir mes doigts de son pectoral à son épaule, lui provoquant un léger frisson, et j'entrepris de masser les muscles que le poison avait endolori.

Un silence chargé de sensualité s'était installé dans la pièce et il le brisa une nouvelle fois.

__Vous aviez raison, je n'aurais pas du partir, _dit-il

__J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour vous empêcher d'y aller mais je sais que vous ne pouviez pas faire autrement, c'était votre devoir et je le comprends, _répondis-je

__Vous êtes la seule qui semble comprendre cela, _dit-il pensif

__Je vous connais depuis mes dix ans, j'ai vu les efforts que vous avez du fournir au nom de votre titre et je comprends les concessions qu'implique le fait d'être le prince héritier de Camelot._

J'avais aussi compris le rôle que je devais jouer dans sa vie, même si ça me déchirait le cœur je devais le voir s'exposer à la mort jour après jour et tout ce que je pouvais faire était d'être là pour le soutenir. Après avoir vu ce qui allait lui arriver je n'avais pourtant pas pu me résoudre à le laisser accomplir son devoir et j'avais tenté de l'en empêcher tout en sachant que je n'avais aucune chance. Aimer un prince n'est pas chose facile, je me devais de le laisser affronter la mort pour son pays, je tentais parfois de le dissuader mais je savais que c'était perdu d'avance. Arthur était un prince avant d'être un homme et j'avais appris à l'accepter au fil du temps même si cela me faisait souffrir.

Arthur acquiesça doucement puis ouvrit la bouche sans pour autant parler, il sembla sur le point de se taire puis se décida finalement à m'avouer ses pensées.

__Quand j'étais blessé, je croyais que j'allais mourir et…j'ai pensé à vous. Je me suis dit que…En fait j'aurais préféré ne pas être un prince pour ne pas avoir à faire cela, partir alors que je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, rester avec vous pour vous rassurer. Je n'avais pas envie que tout s'arrête ainsi, alors que…Alors que je n'ai jamais été honnête avec vous à propos de mes…sentiments…à votre égard, _avoua-t-il

Je restais abasourdie par son aveu, nous ne cessions de jouer au chat et à la souris mais nous n'avions jamais abordé de façon sérieuse ce que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre.

Nous nous dévisagions, plongeons mutuellement dans les yeux de l'autre. Je comprenais désormais l'expression « Faire l'amour avec les yeux » tant les sensations que me faisait éprouver son regard étaient fortes. J'avais l'impression de lire au plus profond de son âme et qu'il en faisait de même avec moi. Le lien incassable qui nous unissait semblait encore plus fort en cet instant.

__C'est grâce à ton image que j'ai combattu le poison, _me souffla-t-il

Le tutoiement me frappa autant que la phrase en elle-même. Moi-même je ne l'avais tutoyé qu'une seule et unique fois avant qu'il ne parte affronter le monstre, je lui avais dit « Je t'en prie ».

Et ses mots…

C'était donc à moi qu'il avait pensé alors qu'il croyait que sa dernière heure était arrivée…

Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine et tout mon corps appelait douloureusement le sien.

Quant à lui il restait désormais muet, attendant une réaction de ma part.

__Quand j'ai cru que tu allais mourir…Je n'ai pas pu le supporter, je n'y arriverais pas, j'ai besoin de toi ! Je…Je t'aime._

Ces derniers mots étaient difficilement sortis de ma bouche et c'était moi qui attendais sa réaction avec anxiété maintenant.

Il sourit et rapprocha son visage du mien.

__Il nous en a fallu du temps pour dire ces mots, _dit-il en caressant ma joue et laissant glisser sa main jusqu'à ma nuque

__C'est à cause de ton énorme ego, d'ailleurs toi tu ne les as pas encore prononcé, _rétorquais-je malicieuse

__Mon ego hein ? Je pense que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir un fort caractère !_

__Préféreriez-vous une femme qui vous idolâtre et dit amen à chacune de vos phrases ? _demandais-je en haussant un sourcil

__Certainement pas, encore qu'un peu de douceur…_

En souriant je lui mis une petite tape sur son épaule indemne.

__Eh je suis blessé, _se plaignit-il

__Pas à cette épaule. Seriez-vous si douillet qu'une petite tape vous ferez souffrir ? _demandais-je moqueuse

De son bras valide il me plaqua contre son torse me maintint fermement.

__Vous allez voir si je suis douillet._

Je ris en me débattant mais même blessé il était bien plus fort que moi.

__Lâchez-moi ou je hurle, _le menaçais-je

Il rit releva mon menton pour que nos visages soit à la même hauteur.

__Je trouverais bien un moyen de vous faire taire._

__Essayez donc, _lui dis-je avec défi

Il sourit et sans que je m'y attende scella ses lèvres aux miennes. Je fus d'abord surprise puis me laissais aller à la volupté de ce baiser.

C'était la première fois que l'on m'embrassait et je n'avais jamais pensé que ça pourrait être aussi bon. Des frissons parcouraient mon corps, mon cœur battait si fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine et les lèvres d'Arthur étaient si douces… Ce baiser était doux mais aussi passionné. Je sentis sa langue se faufiler jusqu'à mes lèvres et je les entrouvris. Aussitôt sa langue commença à caresser la mienne et une coulée de lave incandescente sembla descendre le long de mon échine. Ses mains remplacèrent la lave, me brûlant tout autant, lorsqu'il se mit à caresser mon dos, suivant du bout des doigts le trajet de ma colonne vertébrale. Il me pressa un peu plus contre lui et je me laissais faire, cherchant à avoir le maximum de contact avec son corps mais soudain il poussa un gémissement de douleur et je m'écartais de lui, mettant ainsi fin à notre baiser.

Je posais ma main sur sa blessure et étrangement ce geste sembla l'apaiser.

Nous ne nous quittions pas des yeux. Notre relation venait de changer irrémédiablement, nous nous étions embrassés et je lui avais avoué que je l'aimais, dorénavant nous ne pourrions plus revenir en arrière.

Pourtant cela ne m'effrayait pas et je ne décelais pas non plus de peur dans ses prunelles.

Ce moment était magique, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie et je savais que malgré ses blessures il en était de même pour lui. J'avais l'impression que le monde s'offrait à nous et rien de mauvais ne pourrait plus nous arriver car nous étions enfin ensemble.

Il posa sa main sur ma joue et je blottis mon visage contre sa paume en fermant les yeux. Il m'attira à nouveau contre lui mais avec douceur cette fois-ci et je me laissais aller contre son torse rassurant.

Il caressait mes cheveux et je pouvais sentir qu'il était en intense réflexion. Pourtant il ne disait rien, ne contentant de jouer avec mes boucles noires et de caressait la peau satinée de mon cou.

Puis soudain ses doigts cessèrent leur manège pour écarter une mèche de cheveux de mon oreille, il se pencha alors sur moi et je retins mon souffle, attendant ses mots.

__Je t'aime, _murmura-t-il tendrement à mon oreille

Je relevais la tête et en plongeant dans ses yeux couleurs océans j'eus la certitude que ses sentiments étaient sincères et désormais, quoi qu'il arrive, nous étions liés pour l'éternité par cet amour.

**Fin**

_Laissez-moi une tite review svp^^_


End file.
